Associated Yesterdays
by Disturbed Courtney
Summary: Story Seven: Rogue chats with Kurt, more like an interlude


Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing mentioned in this fic, ya know, like always? Grr… :o)

This happens after "Shadowed Past" and is a mix of the real Evolution verse and my own. Mostly my own.

If you're a first time reader, something that pops outta nowhere (i.e., Rogue flying) that's from my other stories. This is the 7th in the series. Short an' sweet. (I'm also in the mid of another story but I felt this had to be put out first)

**Associated Yesterdays**

Rogue saw Kurt as he walked into the mansion and then bamfed out of sight; most likely up to his room. It had been a day since the whole mess with Mystique being _his_ mother came out. It was enough when Rogue found out that the blue skinned woman was her mother, but now another member of the team found his ties with the same woman.

What mattered most now was that Rogue had a brother.

"Have y' talked t' him yet 'bout it, chere?" Remy was sitting with her on the couch in the expansive living room.

She shook her head. "Ah have no idea what ta say. Ah mean, Ah want to… it's just so confusin'." She paused, looking down at her gloved hands. "An' ironic. How often do ya find out that ya've been livin' with yoah brotha foh weeks an' not even know it?"

"Not too often."

"Ah keep askin' mahself why Mystique is springin' these things on us now. An' Ah'm not gettin' any answers in mah head back."

"Y' should talk t' him. I t'inks he needs t' hear from his sister more'n anyt'in' right now." He reached over and took one of her hands.

"Ah should… What am Ah supposed to say though? 'Hi, Kurt, looks like we're both the spawn of one of our enemies. At least we have each other, raht?' Please." She sighed.

He stood up and pulled her up with him. "Go. Y' know what t' say. I be here when y' get back."

Rogue reluctantly nodded and slowly left him to go up the stairs. She treaded up the stairs, not wanting to fly. She turned to go down the boy's hall and paused momentarily, wanting to turn back. She held fast though. "Gotta be strong foh Kurt, gotta be strong foh Kurt…" she chanted as she walked steadily to his room.

She finally made it to his door and put her balled fist up to knock. With her other hand, she nervously tucked her white bangs behind her ear, leaving a single lock lying between her eyes. She gathered up some courage and knocked, harder than she would have liked to. "Dammit," she muttered, noting a small indent in the door. "Uh, Kurt, are y'all in there?"

She faintly heard a bamf and then the door unlocked. "Door's open." Kurt mumbled from the other side.

Rogue tentatively cracked open the door and peeked in. She saw Kurt sitting out on the balcony, facing the bay. He must have had the best room in the mansion with a view like that. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against the door, waiting to see if he would make any indication that he heard her come in. He did nothing. "Hey."

"Guten tag," he responded somberly, his voice half carried off by the wind.

Rogue took her chances and walked up next to him and leaned against the rail. "Ah guess askin' ya how ya're doin' is kinda stupid, raht?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He only let out a strained chuckle.

"Ah know what it feels like, Kurt. Ah've been there." She said quietly, staring out at the sun.

"I know. But, I don't understand. Mystique… is my mother? How can that be? All of a sudden, she's back in my life. Vhat am I supposed to do? Have a family reunion or something?" He jumped down from his perch on the rail and stomped back into his room.

Rogue turned around on the rail and looked into his room, her green eyes focusing on him flopping onto his bed. She sighed loudly. "Ah have a question though…"

He leaned up from his pillow that he had restlessly tried to relax on. "Vhat?"

She walked in and leaned against the wall, avoiding his white eyes. "Did ya think of us? Ah mean, this means we're related, if Mystique is yoah momma an' mine. Ah don't know about our daddies, but these sorta things make a person think an' Ah should really stop talkin', shouldn't Ah?" She softly giggled realizing she had rambled on. She looked at him for a response.

Kurt just stared blankly at her. It was his turn to look away. "Ja, I have thought of that." He sat up fully on the bed and swung his legs over the edge, placing his blue demon feet on the rug. "That's another thing. I have a sister now. It's not a bad thing… it's just so sudden." He leaned on his three-fingered hands and almost lay back down out of the exhaustion of being confused. His mind had thought so many things in the last 24 hours.

"Ah know what ya mean. Ah have a brother now. Whoa. It's a mind blower if y'all ask me." She blew the stray strand of white out of her eyes, but it flew back into place.

"Vant to know something?" The cheerful glean in his eyes returned slightly.

Rogue smiled. She pushed herself off the wall and sat on the bed next to her blue brother. "What?"

"I'm glad you're my schwester und not Kitty. That would have been veird." He laughed.

"Oh shut up." She laughed back, pushing him playfully. "Ah don't think Ah'm gonna be able to handle havin' you officially mah brother. You were too annoyin' before."

Kurt pouted.

"Ah'm jokin'! C'mon. We still got finals today an' tamorrow. Remy's waitin' foh me downstairs. Ah'll see ya after hell." She laughed again before she got up.

"See ya." He watched her leave before smiling to himself. A sister. Maybe this whole family thing wouldn't be so bad.

Rogue walked down the stairs, looking visibly happier to Remy. She made it down the stairs and walked over to the couch he was patiently waiting on. "How'd it go?"

"Great. Ah have a brother, Remy." She beamed with pride at her realization. "Now it seems like Ah don't have much of empty past, ya know?"

"Dat's good, chere. Y' ready f'tests?"

"No, but we ain't gettin' outta em. Let's go." She tugged on his hand out the door where Scott was waiting for the others to come out for the ride to school.

The End


End file.
